Siren's Call
by Shadowfate2322
Summary: I felt Myself hit the pavement hard, I groan and sit up looking at my raw and bloodied palms i let out a cry of pain and terror as he saunters up to me, I scramble to get up and run but he grabs me by the throat and hoists me up, pulling back his lips into a cruel smile showing his teeth "Your mine" he snarls.
1. new girl: cursed doppelganger

_**Wow so this is my first story on this site and i am beyond excited to write this just know the chapters are short but they will be longer once I go back through and finish writing them but in the mean time i have put together two chapters so far so read and enjoy and your reviews are much appreciated it helps me better the story so don't be shy give me your feed back! **_

_**Also I only own my OC Noelle Bellamy i do not own the vampire diaries nor do i own the characters!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I steadily made my way down the dark winding highway headed towards mystic falls an unknown town for a stranger like myself a fresh start after a failed attempt at a new life in the 100 towns before I had really hoped that the town before would have been a permanent home for myself until they showed up again tearing my life apart and almost succeeding in finally killing me for what seemed like the billionth time.

Finally entering the small town I rubbed the sleep that was threatening to take over from my eyes looking back up only to see something or someone standing in the road swerving to avoid hitting whatever it was I punched the gas and sped away leaving it behind finally coming into town I slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car making my way into a bar called Mystic grill , I looked over my shoulder one last time before going in. I took a seat in the far booth facing away from the door letting out a sigh of relief I look over the menu until a tall blond haired man came over

"Hi my name's Matt what can I get for you?" he asked with a smile

"uh can I just get a coke and a burger?" I ask sweetly to him

"sure thing, Are you new to the area? I've never seen you here." he asks me

"yes, I just moved here today actually" I say to him

"well welcome to mystic falls.." he trails off

"OH! My name is Noelle, Noelle Bellamy" I say with a small smile he just chuckles

"well Noelle welcome to mystic falls My name is matt Donovan"

and he walks away leaving me to my thoughts "what in the hell was that in the road.." I say to myself

Just as My food comes out I eat quickly and leave the grill waving to matt before I leave. Making my way back to my car I sigh as I get in laying my head on the steering wheel. Before starting the car up and pulling away from the curb I make my way to the house my friend gave to me before she was killed by the bastards chasing me..

~_**Flash back**_~

"_Oh Kat I can't take this from you.." I say to her with tears in my eyes. _

_"you must it might be the only home you will ever need you could start new there and finally have the life you want away from all the chaos and death" she says to me smiling sweetly_

_ "somewhere where you can flourish and become the woman I know you can be My sweetest friend I have known you for what seems like forever I only hope you continue to keep your will to live and never let it go.. Promise me you will never give up." she says to me crying out in pain as she lifts herself up to me_

_ "I promise no matter what happens I will never ever give up." I say smiling sadly at her_

_ "thank you for all of the kindness and love you have shown me my friend I.." and just like that she is gone. I hold her close and sob._

_~end flash back~ _

I keep looking ahead as tears roll down my face I finally make it up to the house she gave me 4226 maple drive the iron fence stands menacingly guarding the house,

I pull the gate open after unlocking the huge padlock off the front I drive up to the front door and gasp the mansion is huge and most breath-taking I unlock the door and step inside the house is now in my name I make my way up stairs and promptly fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

I awake the next morning making my way to the high school to register for classes pulling into the school parking lot I check my make-up and hair just to make sure I don't look like a creep and get out making my way to the office,

"Um excuse me.." I start asking a tall dark-haired girl

"yeah?" she asks me turning around

I do a double take "Katherine?…" I ask a horrified look on my face

"No.. My name is Elena, how do you know Katherine?" she asks me suspiciously,

"I know her because the bitch has ruined my life multiple times over.." I bark and then turn from her

"hey, I didn't mean to upset you I was just curious because she's been tormenting me and my friends as well" she says

I look back at her "No I'm sorry Katherine is just a touchy subject because she's not only been in my life but the man chasing her is also hunting me now, say's there's something special about my bloodline and apparently I'm the last of my kind" I finish and shake my head

"well I won't let anything happen to you how about you come by the Salvatore boarding house after school and we can talk about everything.", She says to me

"Sure, I'll see you after school Elena" I say smiling at her

I make my way into the school the classes drag through the day until my last class history, i meet my new teacher Mr. Saltzman and finally it's time to leave I see matt in the hallway

"Hey! Matt!" I yell and he smiles

"hey Noelle" he says

"hey Ty this is Noelle Bellamy, she's new to the area" I smile at the dark haired man

"hey man I'll catch you later" Ty says to matt and leaves.

"I'll see you later matt" I say and leave and head out to my car

"well time to go to the boarding house.." I say and head that way following Elena in her car.

driving up to the boarding house she took in the house and front lawn admiring the architecture and design of the beams,

"this place is amazing!" i exclaim getting out of my car,

"yeah I'm here most often or at home come on in" Elena says to me

"Elena?" I hear a man's voice say only to see a tall man with dark hair and ice blue eyes he stops short and points a finger.. "Francheska?" he says pointing at me and then he's in front of me pinning me to the front door by my throat..

"Damon!" Elena yells

"let me go!" I choke out.

"this.. woman is almost as bad as Katherine!" he growls dark veins showing under his eyes

"her name is Noelle! Damon she's human!" Elena yells at him

another man throws Damon off of me I fall to the ground choking gasping for air.

"what the fuck!" I scream

Elena puts her arm around me the other man looks back at me then to Elena

"take her to the living room and we'll be right there" he says.

"why did he call me Francheska?' i ask Elena

"Honestly I'm not sure.." she says

"Hey Elena? why do you look like Katherine?" I ask her she sighs

"Okay, she is my doppelgänger, a shadow self" she tells me,

"oh, that's why she was ranting on about a girl who looked exactly like her.." i say looking down at the carpet

just then Damon and the other man come in

"he's not going to try to kill me again is he?" i ask narrowing my eyes at him

"no, he won't" the man says

and why did he call me francheska?" i ask.

"because you look just like her.." Damon says

"How is that even possible?" i say

"Doppelganger" i hear a voice say from the entrance

I look up and see the man who has chased me for all this time..

"Klaus.." Stefan says

"hello Elena.. Damon Stefan" Klaus says

"I see you have something I've been trying to capture " he says looking at me

"She's not going ANYWHERE with you Klaus." Stefan says

"Oh I know she will" Klaus says "I've been hunting her since the day she was born she can't escape not like her doppelgänger did.." he says with a dark smirk

"If she's smart she'll come with me now." he says to me

Elena places an arm over me protectively. "I will not go with you, you bastard" i say " and your stupid if you think i am afraid of you your tricks don't scare me anymore you dick" i say through gritted teeth

he growls at me his eyes flashing a goldish amber color i stand my ground

"so Klaus wanna explain who her doppelgänger was and what she did to you? Stefan asks him

"why don't you just look her up, I'm sure Katerina knows exactly where she is being the fact she helped her escape from me." he says with a snarl

"So you mean to tell me that not one doppelgänger but two escaped from you?" Damon roared with laughter "way to fail"

Klaus glared at him and turned his attention back to me " it's only a matter of time i got Elena and I'll get you too love"


	2. Close encounters:Enter kol

"rot in hell" I say to Klaus

and then i get to see why they call him the hybrid he zooms forward but falls to the floor screaming and writhing in pain Stefan and Damon grab him and toss him out the front door as a dark-skinned woman now known as Bonnie stands in the door way chanting spells keeping him out by an invisible barrier "let me in witch!" he snarls "not a chance in hell" she says standing tall

"mark my words i will be back for her!" and with that he's gone,

" I think I'm gonna go find Matt and Tyler" Elena says

"okay stay safe there's a psycho original out there" damn says two more people come through the door

"hey Elena are you..." a tall guy with dark hair says but stops and looks dumb founded when he sets eyes on me I look down nervously and smile

"I DON'T CARE KLAUS!" a pretty blonde yells into her cell phone."Oh.. hi guys" she says

"Noelle this is Jeremy Elena's little brother and Caroline Forbes she's also a vampire" Stefan says

Just then another vampire enters the house

" hello Stefan" she says in a cute sweet voice "Katherine.. what do you want?"Stefan says

" we had a deal Bonnie i gave you Silas' tombstone and you said you would give me what i most desired.. to be invincible" she says raising her voice

"and i told you qetsiyah never showed up when i lifted the veil" Bonnie shouts right back.

"oh i will get what i want Bonnie even if i have to start killing your closets friends" and with that she is gone as well

"I think I need to lay down " I say headed for the door

" oh no no no your being hunted you don't get to go out and skip around like nothing is wrong" Damon says grabbing my arm

"Can I at least go home no one can get in" I say rubbing my eyes

"Blondie you and Jeremy go with her make sure she's safe no one kills her" Damon says and with that we're off we pull up into my drive way and i unlock the door to the house and step inside

"Caroline you can come in" I say

"I'm gonna head up to bed, night guys" I say with a yawn,

The next morning I wake with a jolt and look around realizing I'm in my own room and bed i head down stairs and look around "Jeremy? Caroline?" I say

"in here" they yell from the kitchen I smell breakfast as i get closer

"have some breakfast Noelle" Jeremy says

"thank you" I say as I make myself a plate I eat slow dreading the day that's ahead of me it was the weekend and I had some time to myself to think about everything just as we hear a noise at the door that must be Elena and Bonnie "what are they doing here? " I ask

"did you forget we are all going out to shop" she says headed for the door

"i think i might skip out today I'm not feeling so well" i say headed for the stairs

"okay Jeremy can you stay here with her?" Caroline asks

" yeah I can do that" he says

"thanks Jer" she says as she heads out the door

"Just get some sleep I'll watch out for the big bad dick" Jeremy says with a laugh I smile and head back to bed.

I set my alarm and lay back down for a couple of hours until i hear the not so pleasant buzzing I get up and go back down stairs "hey Jeremy is there anyway we could go out or something i'm feeling a bit better and i'm sick of being in this house" i say with a laugh "uh sure where do you wanna go? he says with a small smile "hmm how about the grill I'm starving" i say i grab my coat and we head out we make it down to the grill and walk inside Elena spots up and waves to us to come sit down " hey I'll be right back" i say and walk towards the bar

"well hello darling" I hear from beside me i look over and see a young man maybe in his mid twenties smiling at me his dark eyes looking me over i roll my eyes

"I'm not interested" I simply say and look away this apparently doesn't sit well with him as he becomes more persistent "now now don't be that way i was just trying to be friendly" he says

I can detect a very strong accent on his voice British maybe,

I turn back to him "Sorry" i say "now that's better do you have a name love?" yep most likely british

"uh yeah my name is Noelle" i reply back to him

"well Noelle it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Kol Mikaelson" a spark of mischief in his dark eyes.

I look over and see Jeremy headed my way "Uh, i have to go." i say to Kol, he grabs my arm and hold's me back "I don't think so, My brother wants you and if he wants you it would greatly amuse me to keep you for myself." he says

"Get off of me, now." I says in a low menacing voice to which he laugh's "you don't scare me love" i narrow my eyes "your coming with me" as he starts to drag me out of the restaurant, I try yanking my arm away from him but to avail,

"get off me dammit!" I scream

"Be quiet before i rip that tongue out!" he snarls at me

"Screw you!" i yell "why you little.." he doesn't get to finish before he's thrown away from me and someone places an arm around my waist, I look up to see Stefan and Damon "Just can't stay out of trouble can you feisty? Damon says "Damon get her out of here, I'll take care of Kol" Stefan says, Damon throws me over his shoulder and zips away next thing i know we're back at the Salvatore boarding house, he let's me go i bend over and close my eyes

"I think I'm going to hurl" I say in a low voice "you'll be okay" he says walking over and getting a glass of whiskey

"wanna a cup?" he says i shake my head no "suit yourself".


	3. crash test:transition

_**Here is the third chapter in the story, there is a time jump after this chapter it will be after summer in the beginning of season 5.. Please leave your idea's and reviews i would love to incorporate them into the story! **_

_**Enjoy~ :D**_

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

I sit down shaking i wrap my arms around my body still shocked from the encounter with the psychotic original Kol his words still echoing through my mind.. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline Alaric and Jeremy come busting into the boarding house, i turn and look at them all and then look back down and continue to rock back and forth gently,

"Noelle..." Elena says coming over and sitting down next to me she wraps her arms around me i rest my chin on the inside of her neck Jeremy come over and leans down

"I am so sorry i should have been watching knowing Klaus' sibling were around..." he says to me

"wait how is Kol still alive i thought you guys staked him with the white oak stake?" bonnie says to Jeremy

"that's the thing we did a while ago to complete Jeremy's hunters mark" Elena says

"then how is he alive and in mystic falls?" Bonnie says

"the last time we saw him was when he attacked Elena and tried to kill her in the cemetery this was before I came back from the other side" Jeremy says

"then if Kol is alive does that mean he was on the other side the one quetsiyah created to trap Silas?" Caroline asks " it's possible but who would bring him back knowing how he is, he's a ruthless psychopath and apparently now he's out to get Noelle.."

just then someone else enters the house it's klaus.. he looks at the group and then looks at me studying me with his blue orbs

"hello little noelle"he says in a playful tone

hey Klaus why don't you get a grip on your little brother!" Caroline barks at him

"My brother? you mean Elijah?" Klaus says cocking an eyebrow

"No," Stefan says

"Your wacko of a brother Kol" Damon says through gritted teeth

Klaus growl at him "If you recall the doppelgänger and her brother killed my brother Kol.." he says anger flashing in his eyes

"yeah well he just attacked her at the grill.. said some pretty strange shit" Jeremy says standing up

"that's impossible Kol has been dead for months" Klaus says a confused look on his face "well you have nothing to worry about i am leaving and taking my family with me to new Orléans we leave tonight, i just came by before i left you know spare tire, clothes and a certain doppelgänger i need" he finishes with a smirk

Elena get's a horrified look on her face "Oh relax darling, it's not you i need' plus your already a vampire so you blood is useless to me now" Klaus smirks and turns his head to me "there's my girl" he says attempting to walk over to me only to be stop by bonnie who forces him to the ground he screams in pain and starts thrashing around

"Damon Stefan, get Noelle out of here.. Go with them Elena!" Caroline says taking a stance against the man who is trying to take me from them

Damon comes over and hoists me up into his arms and cradles me "come on feisty" he says to me but i can hear the sincerity in his voice like he cares for me Stefan and Elena fallow and get into a huge black SUV, "Damon where are we taking her? Stefan says

"I've got a place outside of mystic falls " i say "it might be safe the house is in my name so no vampire can get in without an invitation"

they all nod in agreement but before anyone can react we're forced off the road the car flips 6 time and ends up on its roof, what happens after is foggy i remember Damon yelling to see if we were all okay and then someone ripping the seat belt off of my body and being layed down on the cold pavement, the taste of something extremely coppery, extreme pain in my neck and then nothing.

I hear this annoying humming sound coming from where ever it is i am.. I groan and force my eye's to flutter open i look around startle by my surrounding's.

"wha..what happened?" i ask in a soft tone i see Damon Elena and Stefan sitting in various spots around the room I'm in

Stefan is the first to speak "we were run off the road" he starts "and the car flipped 6 times ending up on its side."

i look at him fear prominent in my eyes "so what does that mean!?" i ask him

"you were alive after we crashed someone pulled you out and..." Elena says soft and looks down letting out a soft whimper

I look straight at them "And?!" i say raising myself up a little hissing in pain as i sit up

the annoying humming continues to get louder and i find myself becoming angrier then usual i rub my temples "what happened?" i say in a low voice

"Your a vampire." Damon say which earns him glares from Stefan and Elena "what you two were beating around the bush and she wanted to know"

I look at him dumbfounded "I'm...I can't be a vampire!" i yell in disbelief tears start to well up in my eyes.

Elena comes over and sits down next to me putting a hand on mine "I went through the same thing two years ago"she says "it was hell at first i wanted nothing more than to die but it get's easier somewhat" she says to me

I squeeze her hand "we learned with Elena there are no loop holes, You feed or you die" Damon says

I stare straight ahead and maul over my options to live forever or die.. hmm.

"Okay." i say they all look my ways and nod in agreement. "but i don't want to kill anyone because i need their blood.." i say with panic

"It's alright we can find someone who will willingly give you their blood to complete the transition." Stefan says to me i nod in agreement

"what about Matt?" Elena says "him and Noelle seem like their close and he's fond of her" she finishes

"I suppose. but do you think he will do it?" i say with fear in my voice

"Elena call matt and tell him to get over to the boarding house asap" Stefan says to which she leaves and dials Matt's number

"Matt, it's Elena, it's Noelle.. she's.." Elena says i don't get to hear the rest of the conversation as she steps into the hallway "can you walk?" Stefan asks me i plant my feet on the ground and stand up almost falling over Damon catches me and decides to hoist me up in his arms i lay my head against his chest "I feel so weak" i mutter helplessly

"It'll be alright once we get some blood in you you'll feel better" Stefan says i nod in agreement still not to fond of the idea of having to drink blood, we end up at the boarding house 20 minutes later Damon carries me in the house and lays me down on the couch, "OH my god Damon!, what happened to her?!" Caroline says "she's in transition" he says in a low voice Caroline puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head her blond curls swaying back and forth

"where's matt" i choke out My throat suddenly feeling like the Sahara desert. i can feel sweat beading on my forehead and everything is hazy

"I'm right here Noelle.." matt says softly He places his wrist to my mouth "drink.." he says and i do i bite down breaking the skin feeling the warm blood slip past my lips, I open my eyes wide and feel veins snake underneath them. i let go of matt's wrist and stand up.

"Noelle?" Elena says to me I turn to her, "how do you feel?" she asks me "I've never felt better" i say making a fist and cracking my neck Bonnie comes over and hands me a necklace with a lapis lazuli stone in it i put it on and turn around. the front door to the boarding house is kicked in and Klaus and his brother Kol come barging in "where's my doppelgänger?!" Klaus snarls I turn to him feeling the dark veins under my eyes from "NO!" he snarls Kol stands there and looks at me a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

"what happened to her?!" Klaus snarls "I'm not sure why don't you tell us?!" i yell back at him "i was human last night!"

He narrows those blue orbs at me. I smile showing my teeth. "look's like you've lost another doppelgänger.." i say with a smirk.

He snarls and zooms out of the house with his brother in tow. He never returns again.

"So.. what comes next?" i ask Elena Caroline and bonnie all link arms with me "Tomorrow is graduation and then we head off to college in the fall!" Caroline exclaims happily to me I smile as we step out into the sun which oddly enough feels wonderful against my flesh, For once in 18 years i feel like i can do anything.. I'm finally free. i think to myself as we walk down the drive way.


	4. Captured: augustine horrors

_**This chapter starts at the beginning of season 5 and jumps around it starts as their headed off to college and covers the Whitmore historical ball where wes maxfield threatens Elena and leads into both noelle and elena being captured by wes. **_

_**Don't forget to post your thoughts and reviews about the story so far :)**_

_**Enjoy ~**_

* * *

><p>chapter 4<p>

I kick back and prop my bare feet against the wall in the Salvatore boarding house sighing contented, I start tapping my foot to the music I'm listening is the first day I've had off in a while where either Caroline or Damon are teaching me how to live life as a vampire. and Damon of course saying witty sarcastic remarks,

"okay up and at it girl" Elena says nudging me

I crack one eye open and look at her she smiles and stands up straight

"Is it time already for college? I say

"yes ma'am" she says with a laugh

I groan and then hop up from the position I have been laying in. a lot has happened in the past couple of months Damon and Elena have gotten together and closer in more ways than one, Stefan straight up fell off the face of the earth and Katherine is well.. human! I am utterly delighted that little bitch now get's to feel what I've felt all these years.

I walk up to the room I have stayed in and get my suit case and start packing making sure to grab my most precious item an article I never take off are my earrings have had them ever since I can remember, family heirloom or something I walk down stairs to see Elena and Damon kissing goodbye and him telling her he would keep an eye on her little brother who had just come back from the grave.

Alright let's get this freak show on the road!" I say happily to which Elena smiles

Damon comes up to me "alright feisty. your on your own with this college thing now that the almighty dick of hybrids isn't after you anymore." he says with a smirk and hugs me

"what's with the hug Damon it's so unlike you.." I say pretending to be shocked and then smirk

"Oh ha ha, I'm not a soulless monster you know.. I'm actually one of the good guys" he says matter of factly

I snort "your track record begs to differ" I say laughing

he glares but smirks "all set Noelle? Elena asks

"for sure" I say with a smile little did I know the next few weeks and months would be absolute hell for me.

one very chatty and exciting car ride later~

"wow.. I can't believe I'm in college..." I say surprised

"This is going to be a great year we can start over new create a totally new persona for ourselves and most importantly we have each other to experience it with and when bonnie comes home we can all share a room together!" Caroline says joyfully

"away from all the supernatural drama that is mystic falls.. No more hybrids, werewolves vampires or witches" I say "well aside from us of course " I say with a laugh

"yes," Elena agrees

_**~time skip to the Whitmore college ball~ **_

"so the college is hosting a ball?" I ask Elena

"yeah it's something for the historical society, a lot of ancient artifacts are going to be on display and you have to dress up as a historical figure" she says

"what are you going as?" I ask her taking a sip of my blood laced coffee

"I was thinking about going as lady Anne Boleyn" she says "how about you what are you going as"

"Hmm good question.." I say "does Klaus count?" I say and we both burst into laughter

"No but on a serious note I think I'm going to go as queen Isabella of spain" I say twirling a strand of hair

"that would be a good costume" Elena says I smile at her

a couple of hours later I'm dressed head to toe in a dress that looks like it's from the late 1500's it's long and a cream and ruby-red color with off the shoulder sleeves made of a sheer material I found a strand of pearls that had a small ruby attached to it. lastly i drape a cape around my shoulders and slip a pair of white flats on. I look in the mirror and straighten the loose curls that are hanging in my face.

"wow Noelle you look great!" Elena exclaims when we meet up I smile at her "you look great too green suits you" I says to her linking my arm through walk into the ball

me and Elena split up and i walk over the punch table taking a glass and taking a small sip. a tall blond-haired man comes over to where I'm standing and nonchalantly says "I know what you are."

I look over at him "excuse me?" I say

he looks over at me "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE" he says in a matter of fact tone

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I say and turn away from him

" I already confronted Elena, told her to pack up and leave Whitmore. I suggest you do the same. or else." he says threateningly I turn to face him

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do." I say to him venomously

he doesn't back down "Do what you like but mark my words if you stay here things are going to get very ugly fast" he says in a low tone to me.

"things got ugly the moment I laid eye's on you, Your no better than the creatures you experiment on and torture" I say to him he looks at me with a shocked expression

"how do you know what the.." he starts and then composes himself "nevermind leave Whitmore or else. as I've said."

" if you think your gonna threaten me and my friends your sadly mistaken. If you do it again YOUR going to regret it" he scoffs and walks away from me i look over to see Elena standing there talking to a blond haired boy, i walk over to where they are

"hey Elena, can i talk to you for a minute?" i ask her a concerned look plays on her face

"what's up?" she says to me

"did professor creepy threaten you?" i ask her

"yeah, said he knew was a vampire and told me if i didn't leave things would get very ugly for me." she says shaking her head.

"well he just told me the same thing, i told him he doesn't scare me and he'd regret it if he threatened me again." i say with a laugh

A couple of weeks go by without any strange occurences until i go over to the Whitmore house with Elena and Aaron, i stand at the door with Elena without being allowed to come in.

"Elena? Noelle? are you going to come in?" Aaron asks us

I step my foot over the threshold of the door and walk inside as does Elena, we start talking about something when Elena falls to the floor i look over alarmed and see dr maxfeild, i feel the veins forming under my eyes and try to lunge for him, he shoot me with something turning out to be vervain and i collapse to the floor.

When i wake up i'm in a cell, i sit up and run the back of my head.

"What the hell happened?" i mutter i look over and see Elena still passed out on the floor i try reaching through the bars and touching her just trying to wake her up finally she starts to stir she sits up and looks over at me.

"Noelle?, where are we?" she asks me

"I"m not sure professor jackass vervained me and from the looks of it he vervained you too." i say hunching over pulling my knees up to my chest.

we both hear a noise as a door slams shut and foot two sets of footsteps start approaching where we are i feel venom rising in my throat at the thought of getting my hands on that bastard maxfeild.

wes enters the room practically dragging a dark haired man with him he shoots me with another vervain dart and opens the door to my cell tossing the man in and shutting the door again i watch him smirk just as i pass back out hearing Elena scream for me.

again i wake up in the cell.

"son of a bitch" i say cracking my neck after being in an odd position from when i hit the floor, i look over and don't see Elena which makes me alarmed i hear commotion down the hall a "please don't" then a scream and a loud crash, i walk up to the cell door and try to look out to no avail.

someone zooms in front of the cell turning out to be Stefan "OH MY GOD! you do not know how glad i am to see you!" i yell at him through the cell door "get me out of here!" i yell he nods and kicks the door shattering the lock and hands me my lapis lazuli necklace and we all escape.


	5. mystery revealed:Enter Francheska

_**Hi! here is chapter 5 of sirens call~**_

_**I only own my oc Noelle Bellamy and Francheska!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"so Stefan where the hell have you been for the past 4 months?" i ask him as we walk back into the Salvatore boarding house.

"my psychotic doppelgänger locked me in a safe and left me at the bottom of a quarry" he says

my eyes go wide "Oh my gosh.." he looks down

Elena sits in the living room going through a folder her father apparently had written when he was apart of the Augustine society, i walk over ad sit down next to her "what are you reading lena? i ask her

she takes a sip of her blood "apparently my dad was a member of the Augustine society and did these horrible experiments on vampires when we were being held by wes before he tried injecting me with the ripper virus he told me that my father was a member and how he would have experimented on me with batting an eye if he was still alive.." she says

I take her hand "Elena there is no way your dad would ever hurt you vampire or not you were his little girl and he loved you like his own, wes is an egotistical jackass who might i add is going to get his throat ripped out next time i see him" i say venomously "but any way be happy your alive we survived the horror of being tortured and almost ripperfied" i finish saying.

just then we hear a unfamiliar voice talking with Damon both Damon and the dark haired man from the cell walk in.

Elena get's up and goes over to Damon "who is this?" she asks to which the man says his name is enzo

"well hello gorgeous" he says making his way over to me giving a heart stopping smile

"Hi" i say to which he frowns

"don't be so cold love, after all we were cellmates" he says with a wink

i roll my eyes "Not by choice" i say and turn and walk away from him

"hey Elena I'm going to go back to my place for a while and take care of some stuff I'll be back later" i say she nods

"just be careful with wes still out there you don't know what's going to happen." Elena says i can see concern in her eyes

"Don't worry about me" i say with a laugh "I'm pretty tough i can go against him if needed"

"Not if he shoots you up with vervain.. feisty" Damon says in a sarcastic tone

"Well then i guess when i wake up I'll have to rip his spleen out" i say

"Now her, I like" Enzo says smirking

i leave the house and head back to my place I hadn't been there since i went off to college i walk up the drive way and enter the house immediately heading for my room to get a fresh change of clothes and take a hot shower.

I strip down and step into the hot water feeling my muscles immediately relax, i wash my hair and stand there letting the water run over methinking about what has happened in the past couple of days sighing i shut the water off and get out dressing quickly in a black tanktop, dark blue jeans and a pair of black knee length boots i let my hair dry naturally in soft curls and apply a little masscara and head down stairs grabbing my black leather jacket i head out back to the boarding house, I feel as if I'm being followed i turn around and see something dart into the woods.

I turn back around and flash over to the boarding house and slam the door behind me i turn back around and see Katherine she takes a step back "Noelle" she says i feel dark veins from under my eyes and i flash forward and grab her by the throat.

she gasps fo air "what do you think you're doing here you little bitch!" i yell i can feel my fangs elongating

Stefan zooms over and grabs my arm, i look over at him and then back to Katherine.

i let her go and step back she scrambles behind Stefan "why is she here?" i say in a low voice

"She's here because your doppelganger has made an appearance in mystic falls" Stefan says to me.

"Wait.. Francheska?" i say narrowing my eyes

"yes" Katherine says "and i'll take great joy in watching her rip you limb from limb" she sneers

"that's it I'm killing the doppel slut" i yell and start for Katherine she backs up further. practically hiding behind Stefan

the front door to the boarding house is suddenly kicked open and in walks a woman who looks exactly like me comes walking in, she takes one look at Katherine and flashes over to her, sinking her teeth into her throat Katherine struggles and then goes limp francheska lets her drop to the floor. she then turns to us "hello Noelle, i believe we have somethings to talk about"

"I was born in germany in 1382 my mother and father were rom a noble branch so i grew up quite comfortably, when i reached the age of 18 My father announced that i would be married to a man from a foreign country i would have to learn his language and be the good noble wife my parents wanted me to be but, i had another destiny for myself I didn't want to be someones wife or mother i wanted more. i wanted to see the world and experience everything it had to offer, So that night i left my family home and ran. i stole one of the family horses and made my way through the country side being careful of my surroundings but apparently i wasn't careful enough i was eventually found by a band of thieves they attempted to rob me and when things went wrong i was stabbed and left for dead in the middle of the road," Francheska says

"i was found by someone who then turned me into a vampire, apparently smelling all the blood and decided to spare my life to this day i have no clue who it was, i traveled around europe until about 1492 when i got mixed up with the original family, I ended up having an affair with the youngest mikaelson brother Kol, which was a huge mistake being the fact he's crazier then Klaus almost. i had heard of the petrova doppelgänger from Rebekah and even Klaus himself told me she was the key to breaking the curse placed on him by his mother to keep his werewolf side dormant, when Katerina escaped i followed her when rose took her in and she hung herself and made her escape as a new-born vampire i helped her get away kept her safe from Klaus and his family's fury, not a soul knew where she was for almost 200 years until Klaus evened out the playing field and obtained some of her dna so a witch could track her using a locator spell we then ran again from the original family by that time we had made it to the new world and were steeled in a town just east of the village known as mystic falls, we stayed there until 1864 when Katherine decided to set out on her own with a woman with the last name Bennett, Emily I believe was her name" she says

"Emily Bennett was my best friend Bonnie's ancestor" Elena says francheska looks over at her and nods

"i made my way to mystic falls just in time to see Katherine get dragged from the Salvatore's mansion and thrown into the back of a cart wagon headed for fells church she was to be burned with the rest of the towns vampires, only after another 200 years did i find out that she did not perish in that church fire i decided to give up on her noting all the horribly selfish things she had done, in the year 1989 i learned about Noelle's birth and the fact she was my doppelgänger i immediately started following her trying to keep her safe and out of harms way because despite the fact she was my shadow self i held no hatred for her and no ill will for her being, i didfn.t want her to go through the same thing i had experienced with the original family, Noelle our doppelgänger bloodline is able to create new life, we can procreate, it's as if our body's didn't reject the vampire qualities we also have a talent to where we can get our voices to a certain octave that we can literally kill our enemy, something i found useful in battle I call it the Sirens call" francheska finishes

I look at her "so your here to protect me?" i ask

"yes" she says


	6. Threats: originals return

_**Hi here is chapter 6 this chapter plays around both maxfield and Kol, next chapter will have some pretty gory and juicy info pertaining to both francheska affair with kol and Noelle's interaction and relationship with the original.. there will also be flash backs fom Francheska's past and you will get to learn more about her and why she feels like she has to protect and watch over Noelle.**_

_**Remember to leave your comments and reviews at the bottom so I know how the story is doing, :) **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

it had been 2 days since francheska had shown up and told me she was there to protect me and i sat in class pondering just what to do and more importantly what she was there to protect me from..

The bell rang and we were dismissed on my way from class to my dorm dr maxfield corners me i narrow my eyes at him and he smirks

"I thought i told you to leave, did your little trip to the Augustine cells teach you nothing?" he says in a mocking tone

"last time i checked you were passed out on the floor because my best friend head butted you in your ugly mug, I told you i am not going anywhere.." I say getting up in his face "And don't think for a minute that i won't snap your neck just for sport" i finish venomously he backs up but still smirks at me which really pisses me off.

"You have until the end of today to be gone and that includes Elena, Caroline and any other vampire that is here.." he says "Oh and if you're not gone by then let's just say you won't like the consequences" he finishes and walks off i start to go after him but Elena stops me by grabbing my shoulder she shakes her head

"lets just go back to the boarding house for a couple of days" she says "Just until we can figure ut what to do about professor creepy"

"Okay.. but why should we have to leave just because that jackass doesn't like vampires No one else on campus knows what we are and apparently this psycho tortures and makes them into something that would cause our species to go extinct?" I say rasing my voice slightly

Elena shakes her head "I know, but trust me when he had me strapped down before he attempted to inject me with that ripper virus he was telling me all sorts of crazy things and apparently he made it his life mission to find us and create some deadly super virus that would make us cannibalize our own species" she says

"Okay text Caroline and tell her to meet us at the whitmore gate, We're going to the baording house and staying there until we can figure out a way to deal with dr maxfield." i say she nods and goes to text caroline my phone starts to buzz in my pocket signaling i had an incoming call i answer it

"Hello?" i say

"Hello darling" a male voice says over the phone

"Who is this?" i demand

"Did you already forget me love?" he says "or my brother?"

"Kol" i say almost dropping the phone

"there we go.. see i knew you didn't forget me" he says and i swear i can almost hear the smirk in his voice

"what do you want kol?" i ask

"a little birdy told me your doppelgänger made an appearance in mystic falls and almost killed Katerina petrova" he says

"Well key word almost the little bitch deserves to die" I say gritting my teeth

he startles me when he lets out a laugh " you truly never fail to amaze me darling, Just know I'm coming back for you and not one of your friends iare going to stop me"

My face drops "I'm not going anywhere with you kol.." i say

he lets out a curt laugh "You really don't have a choice love" he says to me

"Like hell i don't" i practically yell into the phone "If you think i'm going anywhere with you then you've got another thing coming, come near me or my friends and i will end you, 1000 year old original or not." i say venomously and hang up not giving him a chance to reply.

Elena walks up "Care will be by the gate she is getting some clothes together, we should do the same" she says to me i nod in agreement

"Lena?" i say

"what is it elle? she says

I look down "Klaus's brother called me.." i say a look of concern crosses her face

"which brother?" she says i look up at her

"take a wild guess.. the psycho tried to kidnap me from the grill when i was a human" i say to her to which she gets a fearful look "he also said he's coming back for me." i finish

"come on we need to go" Elena says sternly but i can hear the fear in her voice

we get back to the boarding house and barge in taking both Stefan and Damon by surprise "what are you guys doing here?" looking from me to elena and then Caroline

"Is francheska still here?" i ask Stefan

He nods "she's upstairs" i nod and run up the stairs

"Francheska!?" i yell to which she comes running out of the bedroom a concerned look on her face

"what is it Noelle?" she says

"Kol fucking mikaelson that's what the problem is" i say to which she becomes more alarmed

"is he back?" she asks to which i nod she takes a deep breath

"what are we going to do?" i say "he says that he's going to take me and there is no one that's going to stop him."

"well if i know kol he won't give up, if you present this as a game he wont stop until he's won." she says shaking her head

"we need to tell everyone maybe we can come up with a lan to stop him because i'll die before i go with him.." i say to her to which she gets a terrified look on her face

"Your not going to die and he's not getting you over my dead body" she says through her teeth

I look down "Francheska.. you're the closets living relative i have left.. I don't care if we're dopelgangers i consider you a sister"

a look of happiness and joy spreads over her features "i feel the same Like i said i am not sure why doppelgangers are apparently suppose to hate their shadow self.. it makes no sense to me" she finishes with a laugh

We walk down stairs to where everyone is "so what's going on feisty?" Damon says taking a swig off his whiskey

"I got a phone call from Klaus' brother Kol earlier today, he told me he's coming back to mystic falls.. For me." i say to them they all get a stern look

"Why is he coming back we all know Klaus is in new Orleans doing god knows what and he took elijah, rebekah and kol with him." stefan says a puzzled look on his face

"As francheska said our bloodline is special, not only are we able to conceive children even though we are vampires we also have a talent that could basically take down an enemy in less than a minute.." i say to Stefan to which he nods

"so what are we going to do about the original douche?" Damon says in a snarky tone

"We'll just have to kill him. again" Elena says "Let's face it he's not going to give up, just look at what happened when he tried to kill jeremy he almost succeeded.." she says

My phone starts to buzz in my pocket again "Hello?" i say in a blunt tone

"I'm back in mystic falls darling and i can't wait to see you.." the voice says

"I already told you i am not going anywhere with you.." i say to him

"and like i said you don't have a choice in the matter, Be ready I am coming for you and don't think for a second i won't kill anyone who gets in the way.." he says in a very menacing tone

"You know what screw you kol, Come near me or my friends and your going to regret it, mark my words you will not like the consequences" I say venomously "and if you remember correctly My doppelgänger and I possess a very powerful gift." i finish feeling the adrenaline flow through my veins.

He goes to say something but i hang up on him "he's not going to be happy but i really don't much care, let's find a way to bring this jackass down." i say through gritted teeth.


	7. Visions of the past: show down

_**So as i promised there was a couple of flash backs to francheska's early days when she met Katherine and kol, just so you know this is not the end of kol and Noelle and francheska's story. he'll be back ;)**_

_**But Next chapter will have a time skip to the beginning of season 6, which means new people will come into contact with our lovely doppelgänger including Kai Jo liv luke and Alaric will be in the story more.**_

_**But anyways here is chapter 7! :3**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_**England 1492**_

_**"Lady Francheska your carriage awaits" a tall dark-skinned woman says I give her a curt nod and gather my things including a bottle of vervain i keep on me, strange a vampire would carry something that is toxic to herself. I have my reasons.**_

_**One short carriage ride later and i stand in front of a spectacular mansion a tall man with neatly tied back brown hair and dark brown eyes comes out of the manor **_

_**"Ah you must be lady francheska Lableu" he says i give a curt nod he smiles and motions for me to fallow him to which i do, he leads me to a large room and asks me to wait there.**_

_**I sit down in a chair and wait for a short time before my curiosity get's the better of me i walk over to the book shelf and pick up a red leather-bound book and open it skimming over the worn yellow pages **_

_**"you know it's not very polite to snoop around" i hear a male voice say, I almost drop the book i quickly put it back and turn around to see a young man with the same dark hair and eyes as the man who led me here, he walks up to me with a smirk on his face **_

_**"I am sorry" i say quickly adverting my eyes away from his intense stare.**_

_**"My name is Kol Mikaelson " he says taking my hand and kissing the top of it, If i was still human i probably would have blushed.**_

_**"and**_** your name my dear?" he says**

**_"My name is Francheska Lebleu" i say giving a curt nod_**

**_"well miss lebleu i hope that book you were reading was interesting" he says and takes my hand kissing the top of it and then steps closer and whispers in my ear "I truly hope we become more acquainted soon" and then steps back with a devilish grin on his face_**

**_i go to say something to him but i am stopped by the man who escorted me into the manor as he comes back in with a woman and a man with him _**

**_"My name is Elijah mikaelson this is my sister Rebekah mikaelson and my brother Niklaus Mikaelson" he says and motions to them they nod but their eyes never leave me_**

**_"I see you have met our youngest brother kol" Elijah says to which i nod_**

**_"My family, this is lady Francheska LeBleu" Elijah says _**

**_i go to say something but just then another person enters the room, it turns out to be a tall olive-skinned woman with long dark hair and brown doe shaped eyes she smiles when she see's all of us _**

**_"Ah Katerina" Elijah and Niklaus say in unison_**

**_"Francheska thisis lady Katerina petrova, she hails from Bulgaria, and she is also staying here." Elijah says i smile and nod to her_**

~present day Mystic falls 2012~

Noelle P.O.V

"how are we going to bring kol down francheska?" i say she looks as if she was in deep thought and I kinda feel bad for disturbing her but with kol being in mystic falls and coming for me there is only so much time..

"if memory serves me correctly the last time i escaped from kol was when he became neutralized by his brother Klaus.. which means if we wanna delay him for just a short time we need a dagger and some white oak ash.. but if you want him dead then that's a totally different playing field.." she says playing with the charm on her necklace.

I ponder her words carefully, "he's a psycho.. and i don't feel like being hunted by him for the next couple centuries so kill it is" I say to her letting out a huff of aggravation

"then when he comes we will use out gifts to end his life." she says "but i must warn you, it will not be pretty. it's rather bloody and a very terrible way to go" she finishes shaking her head he dark ringlets quivering

_**~England 1492~**_

_**"shhh" I say to Katerina she cowers in fear behind me, I peek out from behind the tree we're hiding behind, I see Elijah and a group of men standing close I duck back behind the tree.**_

_**"You can't run Katerina" he says "I can smell your blood" he growls on the word blood**_

_**I look back around to see them going in the other direction apparently following the tip of the man known as Trevor, I turn back to Katerina "stay quiet and fallow me quickly" i say to her she nods and we start out again only to be stopped by Trevor he takes one look at a frightened Katerina and looks at me with pleading eyes**_

_**"There is a cottage in the woods a friend named rose stays there, Take Katerina there she will be safe until I can help her escape" he says i give a curt nod and scoop Katerina up in my arms and flash away**_

_**we arrive at the cottage and i knock on the door and an old woman answers the door "Please help us" i say **_

_**"I don't allow strangers into my home" she says and tries to close the door only to be stopped by a dark-haired woman who studies us with her blue eyes. **_

_**"who are you?" she says **_

_**"Please Trevor sent us.." Katerina says from behind me "I have the moonstone my name is Katerina petrova and this is francheska lebleu" she says with a fearful look in her brown eyes**_

_**The woman known as rose Grabs Katerina and pulls her inside, I feel veins growing under my eyes, rose looks at me with a shocked look on her face I race forward but I'm stopped by the fact I cannot enter the house because I was not invited in I growl in frustration and rose smirks **_

_**"when you leave this house I will be waiting for you" i growl and start pacing in front of the house rose shuts the door, I see Trevor come to the house and go inside I hear a commotion and then silence, I listen in on their conversation and then see the door fling open and Katerina flash away suddenly realizing she had transitioned into a vampire.. **_

_**I fallow her and stop her in a field just short of the german border, She turns around and faces me there is dried blood on her mouth and on her green dress, **_

_**"Katerina..." I say she looks down and then flashes away from me, leaving me stand there in total shock.**_

_~ just out of Mystic falls, present day 2012~_

We have decided to Go out of mystic falls to a cemetery where Kol won't be able to find me, Francheska leads the way to where some of her distant family is buried The tomb is named for the Lebleu family

"The earliest grave in here is from 1675" Francheska says "That would be My great great niece and then her children and family after her."

I look around "So these people would be considered my family as well?" I ask to which she nods

"Yes Noelle" she says

Damon, Elena and Stefan come into the tomb as well Elena puts her hand on my shoulder and reassures me i will be fine

"Okay Doppel feisty how are we going to bring down Klaus' brother?" Damon says raising an eyebrow

"Myself and Noelle possess a very powerful gift that allows us to not only kill our victims but immobilize the as well whether they be hybrid vampire or any other supernatural creäture" francheska says "all we have to do is scream or sing and that's all she wrote for the person attacking us."

Damon cringes a little "so in other words we need to be outta here when kol arrives correct?" he asks francheska to which she nods

_~6 hours later~_

I stand waiting for kol to arrive having phoned him with the location I am at i prop myself up against a tree. i look down at my phone and then back up at the fading sun setting behind the trees casting an eerie shadow across the graveyard.

"Hello darling" I hear a male voice say I turn and face Kol who stands there smirking just as her did the night he tried to abduct me from the grill

I stand up and quickly flash away to the lebleu tomb, "Oh darling, you know i love a good chase" he says and follows me, I stop outside the tomb and turn to face him he watches me intently.

"Haven't you realized by now I am not going with you kol?" I say

"and have you realized vampire or not you're not strong enough to outwit me or escape me?" he says narrowing his dark eyes at me

I narrow My green eyes at him "I know i am strong enough and with the help of my doppelgänger i can beat you" i say I whistle signaling francheska to come out from where she was hiding, Kol gets a shocked and surprised look on his face as he looks at her

"Francheska.." he says to which she narrows her green eyes at him she then looks at me and nods, I open my mouth and a piercing wail escapes my lips as i scream Kol drops to the ground clutching his head blood coming from his nose and eyes. Francheska then starts to scream at an equal octave making him scream and howl in pain

She flashes forward and shoves her hand into his chest "This is for ruining my life you bastard" she yells and then yanks his heart out.. he falls to the ground and greys. Francheska stands there with kol's heart in her hand

"He always said i held his heart, Now I guess it's a literal meaning" she says and then tosses his heart to the ground and we don't head straight back to mystic falls

"Where are we going?" I ask francheska

"you'll see" she says and starts heading south.

_~3 months later~_

We get right to the border of mystic falls when i start gagging and coughing up blood and francheska starts bleeding from her chest and stomach as soon as we cross over it, she quickly backs up and out of mystic falls we start to immediately heal and regenerate

"What the hell was that?!" i yell wiping the blood from my mouth

Francheska shakes her head and i growl, i take out my phone and dial Elena number she answers it and i can tell she's been cry "What's going on?" i ask her

"D..Damon's dead.." she says "and so is bonnie.." I almost drop the phone.

"how did they die?" i say

" the other side collapsed.." Elena says i can clearly tell she's fighting back tears

"meet me at Whitmore In an hour" i say to her "and bring Caroline"

she agrees and we hang up.


	8. Return to the past: Enter Kai

_**"what do you mean bonnie and damon are dead?" I shout into the phone as elena trys to tell me what had happened when they all came back from the other side and their plan that lead to damon's death.**_

_**"Meet me and francheska at whitmore" i say to her "and bring caroline we all need to talk" **_

_**1 hour later~**_

_**"what if i told you that i knew of a way to get both bonnie and damon back?" francheska says to elena, to which elena gets a surprised look she looks down for a mintue and then back up to francheska.**_

_**"How do we get them back?" she says a determined look in her eyes**_

_**~6 months later~**_

"so you wanna tell me how I am going back to the year 1994?" i say to francheska as she makes the final preperations to send me back in time

"your not going to the past, or back in time for that matter I had run in with the gemini coven back in the mid 1980's the leader of the coven made a deal with me that if i was to keep the object imprisoning his son out of enemy hands they would offer protection from my foes, In example the original family and katherine." francheska says tinkering with the object in her hands

"So the place where bonnie and damon are is really a prison?" i say a shocked look on my face she nods and i hear the object click and it opens up a large red stone in the middle, francheska takes out a vial filled with blood and twists the cap off and hands the vial to liv, the witch helping us do the spell

"this is lucy bennetts blood, it will allows me to send you back to this prison" liv says and then hands me another vial "this is my blood you will have exactly 8 hours to find and bring them both back once that time mark is up you will be brought back. for any reason that you need to come back before the 8 hours are up come back to this spot and i will bring you back." she says and starts chanting.

I brace myself, A bright flash of light makes me sheild my eyes when i open them I'm still in the cemetery but the graves are different bonnie and her grams graves are not there which tells me that the spell had worked I dart out of the grave yard and over to the salvatore boarding house i open the door and walk in with caution

"Damon.. Bonnie?" i yell damon pokes his head around the corner and shock fills his eyes

"what are you doing here fiesty?" he practically yells rushing to hug me i wrap my arms around him a tear escaping my eyes

"I came here for you and bonnie" i say "I'm taking you home" he steps back and turns his head a concerned look coming across his face

"what is it damon?" I ask "is bonnie okay?"

"she's fine but we kinda have another problem on our hands right now" he says and geastures for me to fallow hi, we walk into the main room of the house where i see bonnie fighting with a dark haired man her hazel eyes flashing with fury, the man lets out a laugh to which she growls and becomes more agitated, Damon clears his throat and they both turn to him until they see me standing next to him, Bonnie lets out a cry of joy and runs to me wrapping her arms around my neck. she sobs into my chest as i stoke her hair reassuring her that she was okay.

She wipes her eyes and looks up at me i smile at her, the man behind her rushes forward and grabs bonnie by the shoulders to which she convulses and cries out in pain, I rush forward and fling him across the room into a wall he scrambles to get up a look of anger flashes through his steely blue-grey eyes, i feel dark veins forming under my eyes and my fangs slide down i snarl at him and go to lunge but damon holds me back.

"I see you've met kai." he says with a disgusted look on his face i regain my composure and then look back at kai.

"if you ever so much as look at her again i will rip you limb from limb." i seethe venomously, he smirks which only pisses me off more.

I rush forward and grab him by the throat his smirk fades and is replaced by a frown, he grabs my shoulders trying to force me back

"you know a year or two ago that probably would have been possible for you to do, but.." i say smiling viciously " you don't have a chance in hell"

Just as i finish that sentence i feel a burning sensation ignite in my skull i fall to the ground crying out in pain. He stands over me smirking once again,

"let me tell you something sweetheart, just because your gorgeous and breathtaking don't think i won't end your immortal life" he says and then bends down cupping my chin " I would truly hate to end something so exciting before i even got the chance to toy with it." this pisses me off, he stands back up just to be speared by a firepoker i look over and damon stands there with a pissed off look on his face

Kai falls over blood gurgling in his mouth before he dies,

"lets go he won't be down for long, we all learned that the hard way when he tried to kill bonnie." damon says i nod and we all rush out of the house

We end up in the old part of mystic falls cemetery where liv had first sent me,

"okay noelle what do we need to do to get back?" bonnie says to me, i take out the object liv gave me o get back home i place my hand on it and recite the phrase she told me to say once i had found damon and bonnie, i motion for both of them to come near me and when they do we all link hands, I see kai running towards us but in a flash of white light we are gone leaving him there in 1994.

I open my eyes and see elena liv stefan caroline and enzo with alaric and jo, elena is curled up in damons arms hugging him and jeremy is hugging bonnie

Francheska comes up to me and hugs me "you did it" she says i smile and nod.

"of couse i did it." i say to her "Failure was not an option" i smirk

elena comes up to me and hugs me tightly "thank you" she says through tears, I bite my lip trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Little did i know some 300 hundered miles away a certain original was being resurrected and his vengeance burned almost as hot as his lust for not only my body but my immortal soul..

_**"I'm coming for you, My little Noelle~"**_


	9. Resurrection: Return of He who is death

**_3 weeks later~_**

"finally we can just kick back and enjoy the festival and corn maze tonight!" i say with glee I continue ransacking my closet looking for something to wear I bring out a lacey short black dress with a sweet heart neckline and hold it up for elena to give her opinion on

"Yes!" she says with a bright smile "you should pair it with some dark red lipstick and a small but beautiful necklace" she says looking down to her phone which had started to buzz signaling an incoming call. she looks back up to me and i nod smiling

"Go talk to your Lova!" i say putting on a jersey accent on the word lover she laughs and walks into the hall.

I shake my head and turn back around a smile on my face, the past three weeks had ben perfect No supernatural drama, No ancient vampires or crazy witches to ruin my time. I walk over to the bathroom and quickly strip down and shower I curl my long midnight black hair and pin it to the side adding a small shiny clip, I apply my makeup leaving my eyes bright and unshadowed, I apply some dark red lipstick and quickly put my dress and combat boots on

I grab my keys, phone and purse and head out the door, I get half way to the corn maze when my phone starts to buzz signaling i had an incoming call, I check the phone and it comes up as an unknown number i answer the phone.

**_"hello?" i say_**

**_"Did you really think i was gone forever darling?" the voice on the other end says_**

**_I feel fear and dread and slightly sick "Who is this?" i say_**

**_"Oh come on love don't pretend you don't know who this is or do you need a reminder of just who i am" he says menacingly_**

**_"Kol" I say trying to swallow the acid pooling in my throat._**

**_"Ah see now was that so hard?" he says in a chipper voice _**

**_"How in the hell are you alive?" i say "last time i checked francheska ripped your heart out back in that cemetery" _**

**_I hear him chuckle "Little tid bit love, Don't murder the original who has witch friends, especially when said witch friend is ten time more powerful then the bennett witch." _**

**_I feel like i'm going to be sick "what do you want Kol?" i seethe into my phone_**

**_"what i've wanted all along love.." he says _**

**_"well?!" i say angrily_**

**_"YOU" he says and i can practically see him smirking through the phone _**

_**"stay the hell away from me you psycho" I scream into the phone **_

_**"eardrum darling..." he says softly and then whispers "See you soon sweetheart" and the line goes dead.**_

i stand there frozen if my heart could beat i'm pretty sure i would have had a massive coronary heart attack right then and there.

"shit shit shit.." i hiss to myself quickly dialing elena's number she answers on the second ring.

"Noelle?" she says

"so guess who just called me.." i say biting back the fear

Elena becomes alarmed at the fear in my voice.. "Who called you noelle?" she says in a low tone

"Kol" i say softly

"Go back to the dorm room and stay there lock every window and door I'll have liv spell the room so he can't get in until we all get there" elena says I agree and flash back to the room locking myself inside i sit in a chair in the far corner where nothing can sneak up on me I bring my knees up to my chest and start to rock. My phone starts to go off another incoming call I hestantly look down and see that it's francheska calling me I answer quickly

"He's back isn't he?" she asks quickly

"i let out a sob and tell her yes

"that sneaky son of a bitch.." she says angrily "I knew he wouldn't be dead for long.."

"fran, What are we going to do.." i say "he's coming for me.."

I hear a knock on my door i start to automatically panic "It's me answer the door" francheska says

I hurry over and unlock the door she come's in and quickly shuts the door.

"Okay here is the plan we need to get you out of here and far away for awhile just until kol looses interest or i find a way to permantely kill the bastard." francheska say i can hear the anger in her voice

"but where will we go?" i ask curiously

She smiles "how would you like to trace your family roots and see the place of my birth in germany?" she says softly a warm smile on her face

"I would love that" i say "anything to get away from that psycho"

"Good we leave tonight" she says "I"ll help you pack and get things ready"

Just then i hear footsteps outside the door the slip of a lock and in walks elena, caroline, damon, stefan, Bonnie and Enzo

Enzo looks from me to francheska and then back again "there's two of you?" he asks in a surprised tone

Damon speaks up this time "You've already met Fiesty now meet doppel-fiesty" he says smirking francheska glares at him

"Uh unless you've forgotten i have a happy homicidal maniac coming for me" i say panically

"right.." damon says scratching the back of his head

"I am taking her to germany for awhile just until kol looses interest or i kill him. permantely" francheska says "Now if you would like to come along that is fine i am by no means seperating noelle from you all. but she is in imediate danger and we need to go NOW" she says

"I'll go" elena says

"so will i" stefan says

"count me in fiesty" damon says smirking

"me as well" bonnie and caroline say

"I got a bone to pick with that original" enzo says through gritted teeth "so i'll come with you too, in case he decides to rear his ugly mug" he finishes smirking

"alright let's go." I say

_**Just under 11 hours later~**_

"ugh my back.." i moan as we get off the plane i stretch and walk forward into the airport

Francheska and the others fallow behind me "welcome to Munich Germany" francheska says "the place of my birth and of my death"


	10. Germany adventures: Kidnapped

**_Hey guys! so sorry i haven't updated in awhile i have been so busy lately it's unbelieveable but i had some spare time so here is chapter 10 of sirens call!  
>Remember to leave your reviews and thoughts at the bottom!<em>**

**_Much love :3_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Welcome to munich germany" francheska says "the place of my birth and of my death..<strong>"_

"so this is the place where you were born?" i ask her looking up to a rather large building with very gothic features. she nods and continues walking

"My families home is just about 50 minutes into the country side far away from anything remotely close to a city or town we should all be safe there for a time just until i can come up with a plan..." francheska muses, I furrow my eyebrows.

"what's wrong Noelle?" elena asks me concern filling her face, I sigh

"what's not wrong?" i say with a agitated huff. "between that original bastard constantly fallowing me and now we have to worry about that fruit loop in that 1994 prison getting out.. He gave me the vibe that he's cocky and fearless and calculated.." i say

Damon's phone starts to buzz he auntomatically answers it "alaric what's going on" he says calmly but still with a hint of snark in his voice he talks for a minute and then hangs up

"Jo and alaric will be to your family's home shortly doppel-fiesty" damon says with a smirk she glares daggers at him but then cracks a smile at him

"then i suggest we hurry" she says

_~one short car ride later and all while listening to damon rant about various ways he wants to kill kol~_

we pull up this one of the most beautiful house's i think i had ever seen. You could definetely tell there was history and age to the three story manor, I walk around to the side of the house and run my hand over a year stamp stating the house was built in 1321 A.D. a flash goes through my mind I see the inside of the house and the people there a mother and a father frantically putting together a search party to search for their only daughter.. Francheska. and then blood and lots of it on the walls and floors and the bodies of said family sprawled outon the floor in various posistions a dark haired man stands over the mothers body freash blood dripping from his hands. He looks behind him and i gasp. Realizing the man who killed francheska's family was not from the original family I see him smirk and smooth back the loose stands of hair falling in his face.. the flash back ends and i suddenly realized i'm on the ground with everyone surrounding me.

"hey Noelle.. are you okay?" elena says brown eyes full of fear

I nod and then look at francheska " how did your family die fran.." i say to which she looks down and away from my stare.. i walk up to her "fran.." i say her green eyes start to mist over and a tear escapes her eyes i grab her into a hug and she cries on my shoulder

"My family was murdered, by the man who turned me. i do not know his name or why he did what he did but when i finally came home i found the decaying corpses of my parents and siblings, I was the only daughter out of 13 children the rest were boys but my brothers looked out for me protected me and guilded me through harsh times it wasn't until when i was burying my family did i realized two of my brothers bodies were missing, they weren't there when the rest were killed, My mother Arabella My father Juisepo and 10 of my brothers ranging in age from 2-36 were there the two missng were my bothers fredrico and Jaeggar they were 22 and 25. I still to this day do not know what happened to them.." she says as we walk into the house she leads up to a large room but stops short when she sees two men sitting in chairs that were clearly original to the housing.

"Hello Little Sister." they both say francheska about hits the floor damon catches her and steadies her

"Fredrico.. Jaeggar.. " she says tears streaming down her face.

"how.. how.. are you alive?" francheska sobs into her eldest brothers chest he softly strokes her hair

"when that man. if that is what you want to call such a foul creature broke in and went on a killing spree of our family we both we in town getting supplies for the house, we heard it through someone that had staggered into town bleeding profusly from their neck they told us that it was at out home and on a killing spree by the time we arrived it was too late to save any of the brothers we held dear father's head was severed and hanging from the chandalier and we didn't see mother until we heard her anguished screams from up stairs when we got to the room where the screams were we saw our mother hanging from a noose in the middle of the room her legs and arms had been ripped off and were scattered about the room.. the man was leaned against the far wall just watching her bleed out with a smug amused look on his face, Fredrico charged at him with the sword he had unscheathed to which the creature grabbed the blade and turned it on fredrico and put it to his throat. I remember his words clearly..

_ "I already found and changed your darling little sister she tasted quite good shame i didn't take my time with her.. but i'll give you the gift i bestowed upon her as well.."_

"it all happened so fast.. the next thing i know i wake up to find fredrico lapping blood up off the floor.. I myself did the same and i was disgusted with myself for it.." jaeggar says shaking his head and shuddering

I step forward and stand next to francheska both brothers look at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Holy similar" fredrico says with an incredulous look

"not quite brother.." Jaeggar says "Look at their eyes and hair color Frannies is lighter and her eyes are darker a little and this woman's hair is super dark and her eyes are a lighter shade of green."

Later that evening we all are sitting in the main living quarters of the house talking when i check my phone noting that it's well after midnight

"hey you guys i'm going to turn in for the night" i say and stretch

"okay see you in the morning hun" francheska says i smile and nod to her

I go up stairs and strip down into something comfortable and climg into the huge bed sighing contently as i snuggle down into the warm blankets. I finally start dozing off only to hear a loud crash i get up and stumble around in the darkness i grab my phone and search around the room i turn my back and feel someone grab my waist

"did you really think i wouldn't find you darling.." i here a velvetly voice whisper in my ear leaving goosebumps on my neck and shoulders I feel a horrific pain in my neck and then the world abruptly goes black...

I wake up some hours later on a bed in a rather large room I sit up and rub the back of my neck

"son of a bitch!" i seethe i look around and my eyes land on a shadowy figure standing against the wall I squint my eyes trying to see who it is and literally feel my heart jump into my throat

"Kol..." i say dread prominent in my voice

"In the flesh love" he says "I believe we have some catching up to do.." and he starts walking forward towards me.


	11. Blast from the past: New Light

_**Hello My lovely readers!**_

_**Here is Chapter 11 of Sirens call, Again sorry i haven't updated in awhile life has been chaotic and very busy.**_

_**Remember to leave your reviews and comments in the review box!**_

_**Much Love **_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

><p>chapter 11<p>

I scoot back on the bed My back hitting the head board Kol sits down next to me,

"why can't you see I'm not going to hurt you.." he says to me anguish visable in his tone

I turn away from him pulling my knees up to my chest "because I have every right to not trust you, Your brother nearly killed me and tried to drain every ounce of my blood because it was some special blood line and you.. I don't even know where to be begin.." I say Strands of my dark hair falling in my face.

He Goes to reach for me but I jump off the bed and flash to the door to which he blocks my path I glare at him and back up I turn and run out onto the balcony and lean over looking down.

"Your not going to jump love, unless you want two broken legs and a spine injury.." Kol says smirking

"Fuck it" i say and leap over the side falling at a fast pace a bright flash of light envelops me as i shield my eyes and face.

I land on my back on a rather soft surface, I sit up realizing i was in the salvatore boarding house I look around confused.

"how in the hell am i back here?..." i mutter

"I believe i can answer that question for you babe.." a voice says from the door way, I look over and gasp

"Kai.." I say

"Your here.." he says walking into the room "Because I brought you here.."

I swing my legs off the side of the bed i'm sitting on and stand up, "why am I here?" i say to him as he walks around and comes face to face with me

"Because I've taken quite a liking to the littlest doppelganger.." he says softly to me

I snort "well keep dreaming because that's all it will ever be"

"Is that so?" he says grabbing my wrist and forcing me close to him

I glare at him "you know it is" I say through gritted teeth

"Oohh she's sassy, I like it.." he coos to me winking

"I will gouge your eyes out and use them for sport if you don't let go of me" i say venomously flashing my fangs

"Your not gonna hurt me sweets" he says letting my wrist go I rub my wrist

"and what makes you think that?" i say

"because if you hurt me then you'll never get back home.." he says slyly

I storm off and away from him bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen, "BONNIE!" i scream

She comes out of the kitchen and almost hits the floor when she see's me, I run up to her and grab her into a hug crying

"How are you even here" she says through sobs

"Fruitloop up there pulled me into this place and viola i'm here" i say with a smug grin

"I heard that" kai says coming into the kitchen

I put my hands on my hips "Good I meant for you to here it."

"Ohh I bet those hips don't lie" he says sending another wink my way i scoff and turn back to bonnie

"come on bon bon, we're staying at the gilbert house until i can figure out a way to get us both Home" i say and grab her hand leading her out the door and away from the psychopath inside

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" i ask her as we walk to elena's old house before she burned it down

"Well.. Don't get mad and pull a damon, But he has shot me in the stomach with an arrow and stabbed me in the stomach as well." she says and i can automatically feel dark veins appear under my eyes, I automatically try to calm myself so i don't go back and skin the bastard alive.

"Are you okay elle?" bonnie says

"Yupp, Cool as a cucumber" i say when in reality i'm lit up like lava

**_6 hours later~_**

Me and bonnie have taken room her staying in elena and jeremy's aunt jenna's room and i take her parents room, I finally decide to lay down and try and get some sleep but no sooner do i doze off i start to dream and vividly,

I feel someone softly stroke my cheek and run a hand through my hair, I sigh and turn over away from whoever it is. it only makes them more persistent i can feel the pressure of their weight as they lie down beside me wrapping their arm around my waist pulling me closer. I turn back over and feel a set of warm lips press to mine.

My eyes shoot open realizing the dream wasn't a dream. I push whoever it is out of bed and away from me sitting straight up.

I turn the lamp on and realize that it was kai..

"Your a dead man." i seethe flashing my fangs and lunging for him He just smirks and side steps my attack instead grabbing my arm and pinning it behind my back

"there is no way you can be this strong.." i yell

He leans closer and nuzzles my cheek with his nose "What can i say.. I'm full of surprises"

I try to get loose but to no avail..

He suddenly lets go of me and i jerk forward and turn around to find him staring down a figure that is in the shadow of the hall

"You know i don't particularly like people touching things that belong to me.." I hear a british voice say "especially when said thing is the love of my life.."

"Kol?" i say feeling strangely relieved at his apperance

He smiles that heart stopping smile at me "I told you doll, there's no getting away from me."

Kai looks from kol to me and back again "last time i checked she didn't belong to anyone.." he says with a sneer

"Oh but she does mate" Kol says taking a step towards him menacingly

"Hmm that's unfortunate but it doesn't change anything If i have my way about it she's gonna be mine and only mine. so mark My words original enjoy your time with the little beauty because it won't last long.." he seethes and then disappears

leaving us to wonder just what the psycho had up his sleeve.


	12. Darkness: Fight over Noelle

**_Okay My lovelies here is chapter 12 of sirens call!_**

**_Sorry for the late chapter i have been swamped with work and such! _**

**_I will try to update more often now that things have calmed down!_**

**_Please leave your reviews in the box below!_**

**_Much love _**

**_ShadowFate~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

"_Enjoy your time with the little beauty original, because it won't last long.."_

After Kai had disappeared I looked over to Kol, He had a very irritated look on his face but glance over to me our eyes locking a soft look over came his features,

"Well darling looks like you've got yourself into a bit of trouble with a member or more like ex member of the geminai coven.." Kol says to me I nod and bite my lower lip.

"Before all this happened when I first came here, He told me if I hurt him that I would never get to go home and that I would be stuck here, but if I remember correctly from what Damon told me Kai can't die over here or in here.. Whichever the hell it is.. That he had tried multiple times to end his life and failed everytime.." i say with a puzzling look on my face

"We won't need to kill him doll.. because we're going home first thing tomorrow morning, so Grab your things and Bonnie and be ready.." he says to which i nod in agreement.

He sits down in a chair and looks up at me, "i have to wake up Bonnie so we can get everything together before tomorrow morning which involves going back to the boarding house..." I say knawing on my lower lip again

He stands up quickly "And let that.." he starts then narrows his eyes not so much at me as the thought of kai even getting close to me "Okay.. you have 3 hours darling, you and witchy have that long to pack everything up and be here at the Gilbert house By sunrise or i will turn this town upside down..." he say and then steps closer to me "There's not a chance in hell i'm letting you go this time.."

"okay we will be back Kol.." i say softly "I promise.." and turn and walk into bonnie's room

"Bonnie.." i say shaking her "Bonnie wake up.." she starts to stir

"Elle?" she says rubbing her eyes groggily

"Bonnie.. We're going home.." i say smiling she sits up really fast with a huge smile on her face

"Seriously?! how!" she says excitedly

"Come on we need to get your stuff from the boarding house and get back her fast.."

she nods and we head out

**_1 hour later~_**

"so.. Kol is helping us get home?" Bonnie says with a shocked look on her face

I nod "Yeah He has some serious feelings for me apparently.." i say shaking my head

We pack the rest of Bonnie's stuff in silence until we hear a rather loud crash down stairs,

"What the hell was that!" Bonnie says

" I'm not sure.." I say and open the door, I flash down stairs and cautiously walk into the kitchen I look around only to find pots and pans swinging in the air gently.

"Hmm.. What the hell could have done that.." I say and turn around and see Kai standing behind me.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this and i wouldn't have to hurt you.. But.." he say and hits me in the face with a tire iron knocking me out cold

"Some things just can't be helped.." he whispers picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder

_**~Back at the Gilbert house~**_

_**~Kol's P.O.V**_

"she should have been back by now.." I say to myself pacing back and forth practically wearing a hole into the hardwood floor.

Just then the front door opened and in walked, or rather limped a bloody and battered Bonnie Bennett,

"where is Noelle?" I say but stop when i see her condition. "what happened." I growl

"Kai happened." she says and coughs up blood I flash over to her and give her my blood she instantly perks back up and looks at me

"What happened." i repeat to her, she nods

"We were back at the boarding house when we heard a crash down stairs Elle went to see what it was and when i came down stairs i saw kai hit her in the face and knock her out i tried to help but he took me down nearly killing me." Bonnie says

I can feel the rage build inside me " I knew i should have killed that bastard when i had the chance" I shout

"I can do locator spell.." Bonnie says

"Do it because when i find them i'm ripping that bastard limb from limb." I seethe

_**~Unknown time, unknown place~**_

I groggily open my eyes realizing i was chained up to god knows what I look around the dimly lit room i'm in, For some reason i feel like i'm up very high, meaning off the ground.

I yank on the chains trying to break them down only to almost break my wrist in the process, I hiss in pain.

"Your ass is dead when i get loose Kai.." I say "If Kol doesn't get to you first.." I smile at the fact that the hot headed original would be tearing the town apart looking for me

"Your amuse me babe.. But i don't think your little lover will be finding us anytime soon.." with a flick of his wrist all the shutters on the walls fly open revealing we were in the clock tower in town.

Kai looks out at the town and then back to me, "We're getting out of here together and when we do i'm gonna kill my coven and anyone else who might get in my way and then me and you are gonna run off together.." he says walking around me as i struggle to get loose he stops in front of me and makes direct eye contact with me.

"Your crazy.." I say i let out a irritated huff as yank at the restraints "and when i get free I'm gonna make sure i knock that fruit loop back into place or you know tear ya apart." i seethe to him to which he frowns

He roughly grabs my chin and presses his lips to mine, I resists the urge to bite his lips off his face as he pulls back

"now see was that so bad?" he whispers

"Yes." i simply say

He goes to say something but something or rather someone sends him flying through the window and to the pavement below to which i hear a sickening crunch.

I look back and see none other then said hotheaded original those dark eyes flashing with anger which once upon me soften into a warm brown he hurries over and yanks the chains down and off my wrists, I immediately wrap my arms around his neck.

"thank god" I say through sobs to which he strokes the back of my head

"Come on darling let's go home" he whispers to me and we flash away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to leave your thoughts and reviews! <em>**

**_Chapter 13 will be out soon so stay tuned!_**


	13. Back to the present: cold fear

_**Okay darlings here is chapter 13!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter because the next chapter will be rather.. Gory and dramatic.**_

_**Remember to leave your thoughts and comments on the story.!  
><strong>_

_**Much love **_

_**shadowfate~**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Come on darling let's go home" he whispers to me and we flash away.<strong>_

After we had fled from the clock tower we met up with bonnie and went from the boarding house to a underground cave in the old cemetery.

"Okay doll I need you and Bonnie to join hands with me and stay very still do not move" Kol says to which we both nod.

Kol retrieves a small object from his pocket turning out to be a piece of silver metal with three rather large blue stones set in the middle end and top of the device.

Bonnie looks from me to Kol and back, I smile as kol tinkers with the device

" Okay Lucenia, Bring us home!" Kol shouts and the device start to glow a white and blue light

A white light starts to envelop us just as I feel a searing pain in my abdomen I look down to see someone's hand sticking out of my stomach I start coughing up blood.

"a little fall off a clock tower isn't going to stop me.." I hear a smooth voice hiss in my ear

"K…K..Kai.." I choke out trying to hold onto consciousness

Kol looks back to me realizing the events happening as the light gets brighter, With a sudden crash we are transported all to the real world

As soon as we land in out own time Kai pulls his fist from my stomach, shaking off the blood from his skin. I fall to the ground gasping and cough up more blood. Bonnie rushes to my side and glares up at Kai.

"Oh relax witchy woo she'll be okay.." Kai says

"But you won't be mate" kol says baring his fangs Lunging for Kai

" not" Kai says smirking and disappears

I momentarily die from my wound, Only to wake back to to a furious Kol and a rather scared Bonnie.

"Bonnie.." i mutter trying to sit up still feeling like i had a gaping hole in my abdomen i place my hand to my stomach and feel where the wound would have been to find nothing but smooth flesh.

Bonnie looks over to me "Oh thank god!" she says wrapping her arms around me

hug her still groggy from what had happened, Kol turns back around after swearing vengeance for the 50th time against Kai and automatically swoops down by my side and grabs my hand I smile at him still in disbelief at the emotion and affection he had shown in the past couple days.

Kol helps me to my feet and i steady myself, He takes out a phone and hands it to me "this is your darling" he says with a small smile i take the phone and dial elena's number into it.

"Hello?" i hear her voice answer

"Elena?.." i ask

"Noelle?!" she says and i can hear the emotion in her voice

"yeah.. I'm okay and i have Bonnie with me.." i say My voice cracking a bit

elena is silent for a moment "where are you guys?"

"we're in the old part of mystic falls cemetery.." i say

"okay we'll be there in just a bit don't move a muscle" she says and then hangs up

"so are they coming?" bonnie says

I nod and look back to Kol "I've got some business to attend to darling but i will be back so keep that phone on you at all times" he says to me taking a step forward and pressing his lips to my forehead and wrapping his arms around me

"I promise.." i say hugging him back

He then flashes away leaving me and bonnie to wait for the rest of the mystic falls gang to arrive.

_**2 hours later~**_

I see Elena, Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy and Francheska walking through the woods to where we are, I look around the tree i've been sitting against and automatically jump up and run to them.

"Elle!" Elena says happily

"thank god!" Caroline says

"Nice to have you back fiesty" Damon says those blue eyes of his crinkling at the sides like they do when he's happy

Stefan gives me a huge hug "welcome home" he says

I smile and step back and look over to francheska, she smiles and hugs me

"how did you escape from that prison world" Damon says with a curious look

"Kol" i simply say to which they all get shocked looks.

"So you mean to tell me that happy homicidal maniac helped you get back here? He practically shouts

"Well if it wasn't for him that psycho Kai would have done much worse Damon." I say heatedly

"Kai?" Elena says with a puzzled look

"yes, That.." i say and then stop trying to reframe from lashing out in anger.

"That man not only tried to sleep with me while i was over there He's kidnapped me, Chained me to the rafters of the mystic falls clock tower, Kissed me on multiple occasions, Which if i might add extremely pissed kol off, He has hit me in the face with a tire iron, and Punched his fist through my abdomen temporarily killing me.. I'm going to tear him apart little by little heal him before he dies and then do it all over again.. That is until i get bored or loose interest then i'll put him out of his misery." I say with a dark look

They all look at me and even Francheska is surprised,

"Hmm Someone is Violent" Damon says with a smirk

I stalk off in the other direction "I'll be back.." i say

I walk to the edge of the cemetery into the oldest part from the 1700's and sit down on a bench sighing loudly.

i put my head down and rub my temples, trying to ease the head ache that had come on rather quickly.

"You know.. I don't really like you threatening me babe.." I hear a all too familar voice say from behind me I Jump up and spin around to find no one behind me.

"When in all actuality it would be much easier for me to kill you.." i hear him say again

I look over my shoulder again to find nothing there

"quit playing your damn games kai and come out!" I yell

i turn back around and find him face to face with me i try to step back but he doesn't allow it.

"Your lucky i like you sweetheart, Because if i didn't you probably would have been dismembered and dead by now.." he whispers to me

I grit my teeth "Of i won't be the one that is going to die Kai.." i say

He cocks an eyebrow at me "Is that so?" he say as he pushes me back against a tree

I feel my back collide with the hard bark, He get's right up in my face and i turn my head away from him, to which he takes the oppurtunity to bite down on the side of my neck, I hiss at him and i can literally feel him smirk as he kissed my neck.

"Get. Off. Me now." i seethe to him

"mmm and why would i do that" he says letting his hand brush oveer the spot where his fist had been just hours ago.

I try to raise my arms to push him off when he's thrown away from me, I see elena standing a few feet away from me with a look of rage on her face

"Stay the hell away from Noelle you asshole!" elena seethes to him

Kai gets up slowly and wipes his mouth, He raises a hand and sends elena flying into a tree she quickly get's back up and lunges for him but he snaps her neck.

"ELENA!" i shout and try to run to her only to be snatched around the throat and jerked hard against someone the rest of the gang comes running towards where we are and damon get's a look of pure rage on his face

"Let her go you sneaky little weasel!" he seethes

"Not a chance in hell.. I have.. Plans for her" he says pressing his body against me harder

I try to break free but he holds me tight i feel him place his hands on the sides of my head and abruptly everything fades to black.


	14. Torture session: Hybrids return

_**Hello my lovely readers! :3**_

_**So this chapter is in a word somewhat gory but i didn't want to go into too much just yet.**_

_**But there's a nice littl;e come back at the end so read, Review and i'll keep updating more chapters!**_

_**Much love~**_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Again I wake up to pitch black darkness Only I find I'm not chained to anything this time, Instead I find that I'm laying on a soft bed I sit up and rub the back of my neck and crack it sighing in relief as I feel a bone pop back into place, I swing my legs over the side and stand up fumbling around trying to find a door out of the darkened room.

I finally find a door and twist the handle only to find myself in a rather long hallway lined multiple door and a lone side table with a note sitting on it addressed to me.

_**Noelle.**_

_**Sorry about the little spat we had between each other and you know.. Breaking your neck, but, I want to make up for it meet me in the living room when you get this note and OH, Don't wander around the house.. You might not like what you find in some of the rooms..**_

_**~Kai**_

"just what the hell is his game.." I say softly I feel around in my pockets and sigh in relief when I feel my phone I duck back into the room I was just in and dial kol's number, He answers on the first try

"Where the bloody hell are you darling?" he says with a strong tone

"KOL.. Kai kidnapped me again I'm not sure where I am.." I trail off when I hear heavy booted footsteps coming down the hallway "Please help me kol..I Love you.." I hang up quickly and tuck my phone away where Kai can't find it.

The door flies open and he walks in.

"Hmm your awake.." he says and starts walking towards me I back up against the wall until I can't go any further I look behind me for a split second only to have my chin roughly grabbed and forced forward, where a pair of lips meet mine.

I push him away and grab the fire poker I had seen earlier, Kai comes at me again I swing the fire poker and club him square over the head, He falls to the ground with a hard thud knocked out cold. I flash out of the room and down the stairs I see the front door and bolt out into the sunlight only to automatically start burning.

"My necklace.. Shit!" I say and bolt back inside before I completely burst into flames I fall to the floor and roll onto y back as my wounds heal, My clothes are trashed and they reveal alot of skin.

I hear a voice tsk tsk and weakly crane my head to see Kai standing at the top of the stairs, He walks down and stand over me.

"Ooh Honey did we have a bad experience with the sun?" he sneers "Missing something quite important aren't we?" he finishes dangling my necklace in front of me, which earns him a growl from me He only smirks.

He yanks me up off the ground and pins my right arm behind my back I can hear the muscle and bone snap as he puts more pressure on the, I cry out in pain.

"You know things could have ran so smoothly if you would have just fallowed my directions.." he whispers in my ear "but I should have expected you would do the total opposite.."

"I'm not your slave Kai and your not my master." I hiss to him "I don't have to answer to you or anyone else."

He twists my arm further until I can feel the bone rip through the skin, to which I black out once again...

I wake up again with my arms chained above me, My arm was fully healed I look around,

"Not this again" I huff in rage

"Oh yes this again and this time there will be no flying out a window." Kai says stepping out of the shadows

He walk forward and I see the glint of silver in his hand to which I start to full on panic, He stops in front of me and smirks before reaching up and tearing the front of my shirt open exposing my chest and tank top and begins carving little circle into my skin, I grit my teeth to not give him the satisfaction of hearing me in pain.

"Mmm this is going to be fun" he says licking the blood from one of the cuts he's made on my upper chest

For the next half hour he continuously cuts into my flesh with the knife

Finally after that he stops for a split second and stands back looking at me. I look at him through my matted black hair with pure rage.

"I'm going to kill you." I say through gritted teeth I can feel my fangs poking my lower lip just itching to tear him apart.

"Not like.." he starts to say and is abruptly cut off by someone throwing him against the wall I feel someone else ripping the restraints of my wrists and my necklace being put back around my neck.

I peer up through my matted hair and see the face of Enzo and then Damon.

"It's alright love I've got you.." enzo says softly to me I curl into his embrace as he picks me up and flashes out of the house into the bright sunlight, He puts me into the back of demons' car and they both jump in and we speed away.

"enzo sit with her make sure she's okay.." he nods and climbs in the back seat with me I sit there with my head down and my arms tightly wrapped around myself shivering, Enzo drapes his coat around me and puts his arm around my shoulders, I lay my head against his chest and stare blankly ahead before everything comes back and hits me My shoulders convulse and I start to sob heavily

"shh shh shh.. It's going to be alright.." he says softly to me

Damon punches on the gas and we speed ahead into mystic falls as soon as we get to the boarding house Damon scoops me up in his arms and carries me inside to a room full of the people I love including a certain original.

"Oh my god.." I hear Elena say

everyone apparently started to surround me and Damon but demons' barks at them to back the hell off and give me some space, he sits me down on the couch and wraps a blanket around my shoulders.

Francheska comes up and sits beside me she outs her arm around me and I hug her tightly.

"Noelle I am so sorry you had to go through something like that I can promise you we will kill him and he will never ever hurt you again." she says brushing my matted locks out of my eyes

I look up to Damon and Stefan "Could I please take a shower..?" they both nod yes and I slowly get up Kol's eyes fall on my chest which is still torn open and a bloody mess from when kai had dug the dagger into me and clinches his fists fury flashing like lightening in those dark eyes.

I make my way up stairs with the help of Elena and Caroline they help me strip down and get into the over sized shower I stand under the hot water letting it wash away the caked blood and my sorrow.

I step out to fresh clothes and quickly get dressed and make my way down stairs slowly, I hear a familiar British accent and peer into the living room to see non other then the original hybrid himself..

"Klaus.." I say to which he turns and gives me a small smirk

"Hello little Noelle" he says


	15. Family: proposal

_**Okay darling's here is chapter 15!**_

_**This chapter is short but sweet with a big moment for Noelle at the end.**_

_**Remember read and review!**_

**_Much love_**

**_Shadowfate~_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Klaus" I say to which he turns around six months gives me a small smirk <strong>_

"_**Hello Little Noelle" he says**_

"what are you doing here Klaus?" I say not really wanting to face down an old enemy at that particular moment

"My little brother has informed me you've been having a bit of trouble with a member of the Gemini coven.." Klaus says to me

"Yes but a bit of trouble would be a understatement.." I say looking down

Klaus claps his hands together "Well from now on you will not have to worry anymore.." he says smirking

I narrow my eyes a bit suspicious of his motives "what do you mean I won't have to worry about him anymore?" I say

"What I believe my brother is trying to say is he won't get the chance to touch you again, Because if he does he'll be dead before he lays a finger on you." Rebekah says smiling

"why would you help me?" I say "I thought you hated me and wanted me dead along with my doppelganger.."

"Well sweetheart your part of the family now and we may fight and bicker and there is the occasional time we try to kill each other but we never let others harm our family." Klaus says

I sigh and sit down on the couch "Okay.. But I think it's time I get back to a normal life of you know, not being kidnapped and such." I say

"I couldn't agree more" Elena says smiling coming over and linking her arm with mine

I smile Hoping that this time I could actually find peace.

_**Six months later~**_

I sigh contently and curl my toes and legs up, I turn over and lazily look out my bedroom window Elena comes in and looks at me.

"okay come on lazy bones, outta bed!" she says pulling the covers off me I roll over and grab my phone noticing a new text.

_**Good morning beautiful, Get dressed and meet me at the campus I have something for you.**_

_**Kol**_

I hop out of bed quickly and shower deciding on a black floral print lacy dress with a pair of black flats, in leave my long hair down and head out I reach whitmore in record timing.

I walk up the pathway to find kol waiting for me patiently, he smiles one of those heart stopping smiles when he see's me I walk up and hug him tightly, he tries to step away but I hood him close.

"I'm not done hugging you yet.." I say softly he chuckles and gently presses his lips to my forehead.

"I have something very important to ask you darling" he says "but not here"

I agree to go with him, the past six months have been literal bliss, Kai hasn't shown his face or attacked me and kol And i have grown quite close in more ways then one.

He spend the day together and just enjoy each others company and presence we finally end up by a rather large and old Victorian style manor in a lush garden, he turns and faces me the amount of warmth and love that is in his eyes literally makes me wanna melt.

"Noelle I know we have spent here past six months together and they have been the happiest in my thousand years on this earth, you mean more to me then anything, and that is why I am asking you this today.." He says and reaches in his pocket retrieving a small box

I look down and see a ring.

" Noelle Alessandra Bellamy will you marry me?"


End file.
